


In The Sun

by Juls_SK7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juls_SK7/pseuds/Juls_SK7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vingt Quatre Heures.<br/>Pas une minute de plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sun

Louis regarda encore une fois l'horloge qui jouxtait le compteur de vitesse et soupira le plus discrètement possible. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il trimbalait cette vieille dame et ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle était en train de lui raconter sa longue vie par le menu. Il avait décroché après le bal où elle avait rencontré feu son mari tout en essayant quand même de capter quelques bribes de conversation entre deux pensées le menant bien loin de là. Il répondait aux questions qu'il n'écoutait pas par des hochements de tête, des acquiescements indistincts, des phrases toutes faites. Il se doutait bien que cette pauvre dame qui n'avait personne d'autre qu'un taxi inconnu pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, devait être bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter ses souvenirs, mais Louis était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.   
Il avait commencé son service à sept heures ce matin là et bientôt dix heures après, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rentrer chez lui, s'asseoir derrière son écran d'ordinateur et écrire jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Les idées foisonnaient dans son esprit, les mots s'assemblaient tous seuls, les personnages commençaient à l'obséder, et il avait vraiment besoin de poser tout ça sur le papier. Il avait l'impression d'être empli de mots, de phrases, de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens mais qui donneraient vie à ce qu'il imaginait.  
Il souffla doucement et regarda à nouveau l'heure, les minutes qui le mèneraient jusqu'à dix-neuf heures allaient s'étirer à l'infini. C'était une certitude.

Il déposa la gentille dame bavarde là où elle le lui avait demandé, en bas du service de cardiologie de l'hôpital de la ville et lorsqu'elle lui donna un pourboire plus que généreux, il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir vraiment écoutée. Il l'aida à porter son petit sac de voyage désuet jusqu'à l'accueil du bâtiment et retourna à sa voiture.   
Il tremblait presque d'impatience de rentrer et de commencer à taper sur son clavier usé, il sentait que cette histoire serait différente, qu'elle serait  _bien_. Louis le sentait, cette fois-ci, il allait l'écrire avec son cœur, son âme, ses tripes.

Il décida qu'il était inutile de retourner dans le centre ville maintenant, c'était l'heure de la fin des visites dans la plupart des services de l'hôpital et quelqu'un aurait forcément besoin de ses services. Il se gara derrière d'autres taxis dans la file qui leur était réservée et alluma une cigarette. Il repensa à son histoire et se demanda s'il arriverait à l'écrire aussi bien qu'il la visualisait. En quelques heures c'était devenu une priorité absolue pour lui.  
Louis écrivait depuis toujours et sur tout, il aurait souhaité en vivre, faire de sa passion son métier, mais aucune opportunité n'avait pu le mener jusque là et en attendant, un boulot purement alimentaire et ennuyant lui permettait de remplir son compte en banque.  
Il regarda le petit carnet noir posé sur le siège passager où il écrivait la plupart des choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit, mais encore une fois, il décida de ne rien y inscrire concernant son histoire, il fallait qu'il attende d'être chez lui, devant son ordinateur, sur le clavier familier. Là, tout irait bien.

Une deuxième cigarette suivit la première tandis que la file devant lui se rétrécissait. Puis une troisième.   
Il allait démarrer pour prendre la première place tout juste désertée par un de ses collègues, quand il entendit le bruit de la portière arrière qu'on ouvre. D'habitude, les clients venaient le voir avant d'entrer dans la voiture, mais pas cette fois apparemment. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur pour voir à qui il avait affaire et fronça les sourcils. Un jeune homme maigre s'était installé sur la banquette arrière, son regard profondément cerné était à la fois fuyant et fiévreux alors qu'il croisait celui de Louis dans le petit miroir. Et c'est sûrement ces yeux qui empêchèrent Louis de se poser plus de questions.

**« Je vous emmène où ? »**

**« Où vous voulez, mais loin d'ici, très loin d'ici. »**

Le cœur de Louis se mit à battre légèrement plus vite lorsqu'il entendit la voix légèrement cassée, ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une prière. 

Il démarra et sortit doucement du complexe hospitalier, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait aller.

Il roula un peu au hasard, regardant furtivement vers l'arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à donner d'âge au garçon qui avait l'air déjà beaucoup trop fatigué et qui était assis bien droit sur la banquette. Plus qu'étonné, il était maintenant intrigué. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'attarda un petit moment sur le foulard noué sur la nuque du garçon. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'observer longtemps pour comprendre qu'il recouvrait une peau nue de tout cheveu. 

Il conduisait doucement, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pourrait emmener son drôle de passager. Soudain, son regard croisa un petit palmier peint dans des couleurs vives sur la vitrine d'un magasin quelconque et il sut où aller.

**« Vous êtes pressé ? »** , demanda doucement Louis.

**« Non »**

Le garçon n'avait pas détourné les yeux du paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre pour lui répondre. Louis n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas s'arrêter.

Il roula un moment, face au soleil qui commençait à descendre bas dans le ciel encore bleu, son cœur battait étrangement fort et il ne pensait plus du tout à son histoire. Louis entendit son passager descendre sa vitre et dans son rétroviseur extérieur vit sa fine main sortir pour jouer avec le vent. Il semblait vouloir l'attraper puis l'instant d'après, le laisser filer entre ses doigts. 

Louis roula encore un peu, puis ralentit pour tourner sur un chemin de terre, il traversa un petit bois de sapins qui avaient recouvert le sol d'un tapis moelleux d'aiguilles sèches et s'arrêta finalement alors que l'océan apparaissait à l'horizon, une centaine de mètres de sable foncé les séparant de l'eau agitée.

Louis coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, il ouvrit la portière arrière permettant au jeune homme de sortir aussi, il était beaucoup plus grand et surtout encore plus maigre que Louis ne se l'était imaginé. Mais aussi faible et très sûrement malade, si ce n'étaient ces yeux verts, cernés mais superbes, étrangement vivants sur ce visage blême.

Et d'un seul coup ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une bonne idée encore vingt secondes auparavant, lui apparaissait maintenant un peu bête. 

**« J'ai pensé que...euh...j'aime beaucoup venir ici... »** , il se frottait l'arrière de la nuque, aussi gêné que perdu dans ses mots. 

L'autre lui sourit doucement et commença à marcher vers la plage sans un mot. Louis observa la frêle silhouette s'éloigner à pas mesurés et s'appuya contre la voiture, allumant une cigarette. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps le garçon allait vouloir rester ici et en fait, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. 

Il le regarda marcher sur le sable qu'il devinait encore chaud en cette fin de journée, puis s'arrêter, regardant loin devant lui pour finalement s'asseoir, ses genoux repliés contre son torse. De là où il était, il pouvait le voir jouer avec le sable, enfouir ses mains dedans, le prendre par poignées et laisser les grains s'échapper entre ses poings fermés. 

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Louis commença à marcher, foulant à son tour le sable qu'il sentait déjà rentrer dans ses chaussures. Il allait le rejoindre, maintenant, parce que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas déduit ça de façon rationnelle, il le voulait, c'est tout.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait voir à quel point le garçon était maigre, ses épaules osseuses semblaient porter tout le poids du monde et son cou fin paraissait sur le point de se briser. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de douleur et de tristesse émaner d'une seule personne, chacun des gestes du garçon, chacun de ses soupirs le traduisait et Louis le ressentait si fort qu'il se demanda comment c'était supportable pour l'autre. Louis voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui, simplement, il n'allait pas lui parler, pas le toucher, pas même le regarder, il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que pendant quelques minutes sur cette plage, il n'était pas tout seul. 

Il s'assit à la gauche du garçon et ferma les yeux, il adorait la sensation du soleil qui chauffait sa peau découverte et aimait voir les lueurs orangées danser derrière ses paupières closes. Il ouvrit les yeux et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses cigarettes, et comme à chaque fois qu'il en allumait une, il se disait qu'il devrait moins fumer, et comme à chaque il oubliait cette résolution après la première bouffée. 

**« Je peux en avoir une ? »**

Louis se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit en cherchant le paquet qu'il venait de ranger dans la poche de son jean, il en sortit une cigarette et lui tendit avec son briquet. Il le regarda se battre avec la flamme vacillante pour finalement inspirer une longue bouffée puis la recracher doucement en fermant les yeux.

Finalement, il le regardait, assis là, dans le soleil, son foulard s'agitant doucement sous la brise tiède de la fin de journée, ses yeux fatigués clos surmontés de sourcils clairsemés, sa peau diaphane presque transparente, et la cigarette qu'il portait régulièrement à ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Louis une nouvelle fois, l'intensité de son regard mettait Louis mal à l'aise tant elle contrastait avec le reste.

**« Ça faisait tellement longtemps...je crois que je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois. »**

Il tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette et ajouta :

**« Au fait, je m'appelle Harry. »**

**« Moi, Louis. »**

**« Enchanté Louis »**

Il n'ajouta rien, Louis non plus, s'il y avait quelque chose à dire ce n'était pas à lui de parler. Il voulait mais n'osait pas vraiment le regarder, c'était étrange, pas dérangeant, mais étrange.

Malgré toute la détresse que Louis pouvait ressentir venant de lui, il ne pouvait ignorer l'aura qui en émanait également, ce garçon était magnétique. Et Louis n'avait aucun mot pour l'expliquer. Il ne faisait que le sentir. Surtout à travers les regards qu'ils échangeaient. 

**« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une autre ? »**  demanda timidement Harry.

Louis lui tendit son paquet et le regarda allumer une cigarette. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, peut-être un peu abîmés mais ils étaient encore beaux, Louis le savait. Harry était étrange, superbement étrange.

**« J'ai pas envie de rentrer... »**  soupira doucement le garçon.

Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée.

**« Ouais, vraiment pas envie de rentrer. Tu crois que je pourrais, genre, rester assis là, sur le sable ? »**  ajouta-t-il en regardant vers le soleil.

Louis ne cilla pas sous le tutoiement, c'était de toute façon beaucoup plus approprié.

**« Je crois que si tu as envie de rester là et de ne pas rentrer, tu devrais le faire »**

**« Tu restes avec moi ? »**

**« Personne ne t'attend ? »**

**« Si, justement, on m'attend, on m'attend même beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs tout le monde doit être en train de m'attendre là. »**

D'un seul coup, il avait l'air furieux, et triste. Surtout triste en fait.

**« Je voudrais juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille, qu'ils arrêtent de croire que marcher vingt mètres va m'épuiser, que ramasser un truc par terre va m'achever, ou que je vais claquer chaque fois que je ferme les yeux pour dormir un peu. »**

Il tira plus fort sur sa cigarette et s'étouffa en recrachant la fumée. Ca faisait tellement longtemps...

**« Okay, je vais mourir dans pas très longtemps, c'est pas une grande nouvelle... »**

Louis toussa, estomaqué par la facilité et même l'aisance avec laquelle Harry avait dit ça. Le garçon continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

**« ...mais justement, s'ils pouvaient me laisser _vivre_  un peu avant, ça serait bien. »**

**« Ils se font du souci pour toi... »**  tenta Louis. Il ne connaissait absolument rien de l'histoire de Harry, aucun détail, le foulard était sans doute un indice mais il se trompait peut-être.

**« Ca fait cinq ans que chaque personne que je côtoie et que je rencontre se fait du souci pour moi. J'aimerai simplement qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir d'un instant à l'autre. J'ai vingt ans bordel... »**

Il jeta son mégot au loin.

**« Louis, je sais même pas pourquoi j'te raconte tout ça, pourquoi je suis monté dans ton taxi, pourquoi t'es assis là à côté de moi... »**

**« J'ai pas l'impression que ça soit vraiment important »**

Louis sentait qu'il ne devait pas poser certaines questions, étrangement il savait quoi dire, il savait ce que Harry voulait entendre, et il lui disait volontiers.

**« Ouais, t'as raison. Putain, j'aimerai tellement pendant une semaine ou même un jour, oui juste vingt-quatre heures, vivre comme si j'avais vraiment vingt ans et que j'étais vraiment en forme, pas comme si j'étais en train de me faire bouffer de l'intérieur par cette merde... »**   


Louis resta silencieux un instant.  
 **  
« Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter ? »** , il ne voulait pas paraître curieux, il voulait simplement essayer de comprendre, si c'était possible.

Harry lui sourit doucement, de toute façon il s'était déjà fait à l'idée. 

**« Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir...et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. »**

**« Je peux te demander... ? »**

**« Oui, cancer du cerveau, phase terminale, comme ils disent »** répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

L'estomac de Louis se retourna, il lui avait dit ça avec tellement de naturel, presque comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance, et en un sens ça avait vraiment l'air d'être le cas.

**« Diagnostiqué à seize ans, opéré juste après. »** , sa main passa machinalement sur le haut sa nuque, là où il savait qu'il y avait la fine cicatrice blanche,  **« chimiothérapie, radiothérapie, rechute il y a trois mois, mon espérance de vie se compte en semaines. »**. Il haussa les épaules et sourit un peu tristement à Louis.  **« Voilà, tu sais tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, pourquoi je suis là avec toi... Je sais pas non plus pourquoi je vais te demander ce que je vais te demander, mais je vais le faire, parce que tu étais là à ce moment là, parce que c'est ta voiture que j'ai choisi, parce que tu m'as emmené ici et parce que de toute façon je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à gâcher à réfléchir. D'accord ? »**

Louis n'était pas sûr de comprendre, et il ne savait pas s'il voulait que les choses prennent tout leur sens mais il allait écouter la requête de Harry.

**« D'accord »**  acquiesça Louis dans un souffle.

**« Okay. Tu peux rester un peu avec moi, ici ? »**

Harry le regardait, assis dans la lumière doré et Louis ne put que hocher la tête, bien sûr qu'il allait rester là. Quelque chose s'était instauré, en quelques phrases, quelques mots, quelques regards, quelques sourires. Ce n'était pas tangible, pas logique, pas normal, mais de toute façon ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de l'expliquer, c'était là et c'était tout.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers l'océan, profitant des derniers rayons tièdes du soleil maintenant orange. Les mots étaient superflus, les gestes paisibles, les cigarettes fumées. Louis n'avait aucune envie de se poser des questions, il voulait juste rester près de Harry, à ne rien faire, parce qu'en quelques minutes, c'était devenu important pour lui.

**« Il va falloir que je rentre, ils doivent vraiment m'attendre maintenant. »** , sa voix était triste, accablée.

**« Comme tu veux »** , ce n'était pas à lui de choisir.

Harry se releva difficilement et vacilla. Louis amorça un geste vers lui en se mettant debout à son tour.

**« Non ! C'est rien, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne. »**

**« D'accord, d'accord... »** , il avait compris, avec lui, ce soir, Harry n'était pas malade.

Le garçon frotta son pantalon, jeta un dernier regard vers l'océan et en soupirant, lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la voiture.

Louis marchait à ses côtés, s'ajustant à son rythme, écoutant sa respiration trop forte qui traduisait son effort et sursautant à peine lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper la sienne. Il la serra doucement, rien n'était normal ce soir mais il était avec Harry. 

Il montèrent dans la voiture et lorsqu'il démarra, Louis jeta un coup d'oeil dans son rétroviseur, Harry n'était plus assis aussi droit que tout à l'heure, il avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et regardait par la vitre qu'il avait ouverte. Les mains de Louis étaient serrées autour du volant de cuir, son esprit tournait à plein régime, ce que lui avait dit le garçon était en train de prendre doucement forme. Louis traversa le petit bois de pins en sens inverse et lorsqu'il se retrouva au bord de la route principale, il regarda à nouveau Harry et pris sa décision. Il tourna à droite.

**« Tu passes par où Louis ? »** , demanda Harry un peu plus tard en se redressant un peu, ce n'était pas le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté tout à l'heure, et il voyait clairement qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner de la ville.

**« Tu veux vraiment rentrer maintenant ? »**  dit rapidement Louis.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Harry, je te demande si tu veux vraiment rentrer maintenant. »**

Chacun regardait le reflet de l'autre dans le rétroviseur, le regard de Louis était fébrile, celui de Harry, effrayé.

**« Non...euh, non...Je... »** , Harry bredouillait, il ne comprenait absolument pas où son chauffeur voulait en venir.

**« Okay, alors on ne rentre pas. »**

Louis avait pris sa décision. Harry avait demandé vingt-quatre heures, il allait les lui offrir, quoi qu'il en coûte.

**« Louis...qu...tu fais quoi ? »**

Ses mains étaient serrées sur son jean trop large et il regardait toujours Louis. 

**« Tu veux vingt-quatre heures Harry, rien qu'une journée, c'est bien ça ? »**

**«Je...Oui »** , Harry croyait comprendre et il voulait tellement ne pas se tromper.

**« Bien, une journée pour toi, elle commence maintenant. »**  répondit Louis en accélérant. 

Rationnellement et raisonnablement, ce qui était en train de se passer ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, il connaissait à peine Harry, ne lui devait rien, n'avait aucune raison valable de faire ça, était en train de laisser tomber toutes ses responsabilité, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, il devait le faire. Louis décida qu'il se poserait des questions plus tard, pour le moment ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. Parfois il arrive de rencontrer quelqu'un de différent et la méfiance n'est pas de mise, sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, avec lui ou elle tout est changé, des liens de confiance se créent immédiatement et n'importe quoi pourrait arriver, le meilleur comme le pire, quitte à changer le cours d'une ou même de deux vies. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Louis leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Harry, il souriait, ses lèvres pâles et ses yeux souriaient. Peu à peu Louis se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il avait fait une promesse à Harry. Peut-être la plus importante qu'il ait jamais faite et sans doute la seule qu'il n'ait jamais eu envie de tenir. Il prenait progressivement la mesure de ses paroles et ses mains tremblaient. Il était désormais inconcevable pour lui de décevoir ce drôle de garçon.

**« Louis ? »** , sa main jouait encore avec l'air tiède, le laissant glisser entre ses longs doigts osseux.

**« Hum ? »**

**« Et toi, il n'y a personne qui t'attend ? »**

**« Personne qui en vaille la peine ce soir »**

Et c'était vrai.

**« Pas de famille, pas de copine ? »**

Louis haussa les épaules

**« Pas de copine non »**  répondit Louis en rigolant doucement.  **« Et la famille...disons qu'il est inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet. »**

**« Tu vis seul ? »**

**« J'ai un colocataire, enfin Zayn c'est pas vraiment un colocataire, c'est un pote, un frère, c'est Zayn quoi, pas vraiment de définition, toujours là quand il faut. »**

**« Il va t'attendre lui »**

**« Je lui expliquerai. Peut-être »** , les deux derniers mots avaient été murmurés.

**« Tu as quel âge Louis ? »** , Harry semblait sincèrement intéressé.

**« Vingt-six, vieux »**  répondit Louis en souriant.

**« Un vrai grand-père en effet »**  plaisanta Harry, puis il redevint sérieux.  **« Dis, tu te rappelles de tes vingt ans ? »**

**« Euh...oui...pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu me racontes ? »** , Harry était très sérieux. Aucune once de plaisanterie dans sa voix.

**« Je te raconte ? »**

**« Oui, comment c'était. Tout le monde dit que c'est la plus bel âge, alors je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai et comment c'est vraiment... »**

Louis réfléchit un instant, sans quitter la route des yeux. 

**« Je sais pas si c'était le plus bel âge, j'ai pas que des bons souvenirs, disons que pour moi c'est là que tout a changé. »**

**« Comment ça ? »** , Harry le regardait à travers le rétroviseur.

**« C'est à vingt ans que j'ai arrêté d'être un gamin capricieux qui enchaînait les conneries pour devenir quelqu'un d'à peu près responsable »**

**« Des conneries ? »** , ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, il s'intéressait vraiment à Louis, il voulait le connaître, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. 

**« Écoute Harry »**  commença Louis en ralentissant et en enclenchant son clignotant,  **« tu veux pas monter devant ? C'est assez perturbant de te parler comme ça, t'es pas un client. »**

Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite sur la fin de la phrase, il ne savait pas ce que Harry était, mais une chose était sûre ce n'était pas un client.

Il s'arrêta et débarrassa le siège passager, rangeant notamment le petit carnet noir bien au fond de la boîte à gant. Harry le rejoignit rapidement et s'installa à côté de lui, bouclant sa ceinture avec un grand sourire.  
Louis le regarda quelques secondes et redémarra.

**« Oui, quelques conneries, trop d'alcool, trop de filles, trop de drogue. Aucun diplôme, même pas le bac. »**  répondit Louis en haussant les épaules.

**« C'est quoi qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »**

**« Tu t'moques pas ? »** , Louis se tourna brièvement vers Harry, il ne plaisantait pas, c'était important pour lui.

Le garçon lui donna un petit coup dans la jambe.

**« Promis, raconte-moi »**

**« C'est idiot. »** , il hésita.  **« Bon, en fait, depuis...hum, je sais même plus quel âge j'avais quand ça a commencé...j'enchaînais les filles, à tel point que j'suis incapable de te dire combien j'en ai eu. J'étais pas du genre très fidèle, ni même très gentil »**.Il s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant.  **« Sûrement parce que ça se faisait pas vraiment chez les mecs avec qui je trainais. J'étais très con en fait. Tu sais, ça faisait bien dans la bande, je la voulais, je l'avais et basta. Puis, j'avais...hum...dix-neuf ans, ouais, et je l'ai rencontrée. »**

**« Elle ? »**

**« Oui, elle était vraiment pas comme les autres. »**  Il fit une pause et se tourna rapidement vers Harry en rigolant.  **« Voilà la phrase la plus clichée de l'histoire...Bref. C'était pas le genre de petites pétasses habituelles. En fait, elle ne disait pas amen à toute la merde que je racontais, elle ne voulait pas me voir quand j'avais fumé, ou quand j'étais avec ma bande. Bref, quand j'étais au sommet de ma connerie. Et je suis tombé ridiculement amoureux d'elle. »**

Louis inspira, cette histoire lui faisait encore mal. Harry le regardait, sans rien dire.

**« Sauf que je ne lui ai jamais dit. Et que j'ai continué à faire le con. Je l'ai trompé. Une fois. Elle l'a su. Elle m'avait prévenu, elle pouvait accepter beaucoup de moi, mais pas ça. Elle m'a quitté, et j'ai franchement cru en crever. »**

**« ...et ça a été le début ? »**  ajouta doucement Harry.

**« Ouais, je sais même pas pourquoi elle restait. »**

**« Elle t'aimait. »**

**« J'étais un connard fini. »**

**« Elle a sûrement su voir au delà »**

**« Peut-être, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle a jamais voulu me reparler. Et du jour au lendemain, j'ai lâché les mecs avec qui je traînais depuis l'école primaire, j'ai passé mon bac et j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de ma vie. »**

Harry ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, puis repris.

**« Ca fait quoi, d'être amoureux ? »**

**« T'as jamais été amoureux Harry ? »**

**« Je sais pas »** , répondit le garçon en baissant les yeux.

**« T'as jamais été amoureux. »**  confirma simplement Louis.

**« Sûrement. »**

**« Eh bien, c'est comme dans les livres mais en mieux. »**

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Et Louis repris :

**« Donc, je sais pas si vingt ans est le plus bel âge, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'année où tout a changé pour moi. »**

Harry ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Louis avança sa main vers lui et la posa sur la sienne, fine, presque osseuse.

**« Et on va faire en sorte que tu aies vingt ans, au moins jusqu'à demain. »**

Les doigts de Harry s'écartèrent légèrement, laissant passer ceux de Louis, et il serra doucement. 

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Louis roulait toujours sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

**« Tu as faim ? »,**

**« Oui ! En plus vraiment. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Ouais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu vraiment faim. Tu sais la vraie dalle.»**

Louis rigola, il trouvait Harry mignon, dans le sens attendrissant hein. Qu'on ne se trompe pas.

**« Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? »**

**« Une pizza ! »** , Harry s'était redressé et tapait dans ses mains comme un gamin à qui on parlait de Noël. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant. **« Tu sais que je me rappelle même pas la dernière fois où j'en ai mangé une ?! »**

**« Va pour une pizza alors »**

Louis les emmena dans un petit village de bord de mer qui n'avait pas encore été envahi par les touristes de cette fin d'été.   
C'était ce genre de petit patelin où les rues sont faites de pavés et les façades des maisons sont usées par les aléas du temps. Louis en connaissait chaque recoin, il connaissait par cœur le chemin qui menait en haut de la falaise, celui qui descendait à la plage, le passage qui menait aux jardins de la comtesse, celui qui menait aux vieilles ruines du château. Sa grand-mère habitait ici et Louis y était venu chaque été jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à déconner sérieusement. Des années plus tard, il était revenu. Une sorte de retour aux sources.

C'est ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer à Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient à l'une des tables du petit restaurant qui surplombait le village. Ce n'était pas vraiment une terrasse, plutôt une espèce d'alcôve entre deux vieilles maisons en pierre, alcôve recouverte d'un tapis de verdure et de petits cailloux blancs sous une tonnelle de vignes, lierres et glycines mêlés. 

Harry avait enlevé sa capuche et regardait partout autour de lui. Louis l'observait, regardait ses yeux habités d'un éclat de vie affreusement contrasté par son visage émacié, dont la peau était tellement fine qu'il pouvait voir les veines bleutées courir en dessous. 

Un serveur leur apporta les cartes et Harry feuilleta la sienne avec avidité.

**« Je crois que je pourrais tout prendre ! »**

**« Prend ce qui te fait envie »** , dit doucement Louis.

**« Du coca ! Et une pizza avec des champignons ! Pleins de champignons ! »**

Louis sourit et commanda pour eux deux. 

Lorsque son soda arriva, Harry se dépêcha d'en verser un peu dans son verre et il en aspira avidement une gorgée à travers la paille qui dépassait.

**« Harry...? »**

**« Hum »**

Louis venait juste de penser à quelque chose et cette petite réflexion amenait à d'autres questions.

**« Je t'ai proposé ça...tu sais...? »** , Harry hocha la tête,  **« mais en fait je t'ai même pas vraiment demandé ton avis, je sais même pas si tu le veux vraiment, tu me connais pas, je...merde, je sais plus quoi dire »**

Il attrapa nerveusement son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, pourquoi tout devenait beaucoup trop important et sérieux quand il s'agissait de ce gamin ?

Harry posa son verre et réfléchit un instant.

**« Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? J'veux dire que je ne te connaisse pas, que j'ai aucune raison d'avoir confiance en toi, j'en ai rien à battre. T'es la seule personne depuis...hum »** , il leva les yeux vers le ciel de verdure,  **« depuis presque toujours en fait, à me voir comme Harry, pas comme un pauvre gamin malade »**

Il reprit son verre et regarda Louis en mordillant sa paille.

**« Tu vois ? »**  

Louis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Bien sûr qu'il voyait, il voulait lui dire que...mais le serveur arriva avec leurs pizzas et les posa devant eux. Il oublia les quelques mots qui lui venaient.

Harry regardait son assiette avec envie, gourmandise, mais ne commençait pas à manger, comme s'il ne savait pas par où attaquer.   
Un couvert dans chaque main, il regardait et sentait la pizza dodue qui y reposait.

**« Ca te convient ? »**  demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, en souriant légèrement. 

**« Oui ! C'est juste que...non rien ! »**

Et il commença à découper des petits carrés de pizza avec application.

**« Louis ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tu es chauffeur de taxi depuis quand ? »**

**« Hum, ça va faire trois ans bientôt »**

**« C'est ce que tu voulais faire quand tu étais petit ? »** , il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans sa voix, il posait la question de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Il avait gardé cette part d'innocence qui faisait que pour lui il était normal de faire le métier auquel on rêvait lorsqu'on était enfant, quel qu'il soit. 

Louis posa ses couverts et bu une gorgée d'eau.

**« Non. C'est un p'tit boulot qui est devenu un vrai travail, tu sais le genre pas passionnant, plutôt chiant, mais qui paye le loyer, les factures. Tu vois ? »**

**« Oui, et tu voulais faire quoi quand tu étais petit ? »**  insista Harry.

**« C'est bête, Harry, je...vraiment c'est pas intéressant »** , la jambe de Louis bougeait nerveusement, il n'aimait pas tellement parler de ça, jusqu'à présent, ceux avec qui il l'avait évoqué s'était moqué plus ou moins subtilement, on ne vit pas dans un rêve Louis, lui avait-on dit.

**« Moi, ça m'intéresse »** , il avait lui aussi posé ses couverts et le regardait, intensément.

**« Bon. »** , Louis inspira.  **« Moi mon truc c'est l'écriture, écrire, des lignes, des lignes et des lignes, des mots tout le temps. Je me rappelle plus quand j'ai commencé, mais j'ai jamais arrêté même quand je faisais n'importe quoi. Petit, je voulais écrire des livres, plein de livres, des histoires, des histoires vraies, fausses, avec mes mots. Et j'ai grandi et j'ai compris que pour vivre de ça, il faut quelque chose que je n'ai pas, du talent. Du talent et du style. »**. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim, Harry l'avait ramené à quelque chose qu'il tentait d'éviter du mieux possible chaque jour. Jamais facile d'être mis face à ses faiblesses.

**« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »**

**« De quoi ? »**

**« Que tu n'as pas de talent ? Tu as déjà fait lire ce que tu écris à quelqu'un ? »**

**« Non, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Si c'est pour entendre que... »**

**« Alors comment tu peux savoir? Tu t'auto-censures Louis, tu peux pas ne pas faire quelque chose parce que tu as peur que le résultat soit négatif, non. Il faut que tu essayes. »** , il était très sérieux et ne quittait pas Louis des yeux. Son ton n'était pas celui d'un donneur de leçon, c'était simplement sa façon de voir les choses. 

**« Je... »**

**« Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, il faut le faire »**

**« C'est pas si simple, Harry »**

**« Bien sûr que si »** , et il en était convaincu.  **« Imagine que ça marche, tu feras ce que tu aimes pendant toute ta vie ou du moins une bonne partie. Si ça ne marche pas, et bien tu passeras à autre chose, sans regret. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu passeras ton temps à te dire que tu aurais pu...éventuellement...pourquoi pas. Tu ne dois pas te contenter du peut-être Louis. »**

Pourquoi ce gamin était-il en train de lui dire un truc aussi sensé et aussi difficile à entendre aussi ? Il avait tout compris en si peu de temps, et Louis savait qu'il était en train de lui dire la vérité, vérité qu'il avait niée pendant longtemps. Avec toute l'innocence que Harry avait encore, malgré tout, il était en train de lui montrer l'évidence. S'il ne faisait rien, il n'aurait rien.

**« Tu...tu as sans doute raison »** , il haussa les épaules, il lui faudrait du temps pour vraiment l'assimiler.

**« Peut-être »**

Il sourit et reprit ses couverts. 

**« Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »**

**« Rock Star ! »** , s'exclama le garçon.

**« Rien que ça ! »**  sourit Louis.

**« Te moque pas ! »**

**« Jamais ! »**  Et Louis était sérieux, même s'il souriait. Il avait l'impression que Harry pouvait faire n'importe quoi s'il le décidait, enfin aurait pu faire n'importe quoi...

**« Oui, je voudrais être chanteur, tu sais dans un groupe. Un groupe de rock hein ! Faire le tour du monde. Avec des groupies dans les coulisses. Faire n'importe quoi. Hurler, pleurer, rire, rêver. Sex, drug and rock'n roll. Quoi que... »** , il fit la moue.  **« Je suis pas très sûr pour la drogue. »**

**« En effet, ce n'est pas le meilleur aspect. »** , rit Louis.

**« Enfin bon, j'aurai probablement pas le temps de devenir une star, mais j'aime bien y penser. »**

Ils recommencèrent à manger, en silence, Harry regardait Louis, franchement, sans ciller. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, simplement le regarder, capter tout ce qu'il pouvait capter de lui, le moindre détail, la moindre expression, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir. Son souvenir.

Il mangeait lentement et en petites quantités et assez rapidement il croisa ses couverts dans son assiette et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes que Louis avait laissé sur la table.

**« Je peux...? »**

**« Me demande pas »** , il ne savait si fumer était très bon pour Harry, ça ne l'était sûrement pas, mais ce n'était surtout pas à lui de lui faire ce genre de remarque. Et de toute façon, ils l'avaient décidé, Harry n'était pas malade ce soir, il avait vingt ans, juste vingt ans.

**« Tu n'as plus faim ? »**

**« Non... »**  répondit Harry en faisant tomber sa cendre.

**« Okay, je vais régler je reviens »**

Louis se leva et se rendit à la réception du restaurant, de loin, il regarda Harry, la cigarette au coin des lèvres, resserrer le nœud de son foulard et son cœur cogna un peu plus fort, encore une fois.

**« On va où ? »**  demanda le garçon. 

Ils étaient sortis et marchaient dans les rues pavées du village, la nuit était tombée, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Louis n'avançait pas trop vite, il savait que Harry ne pourrait pas suivre sinon.

**« Je voudrais te montrer un endroit que j'aime beaucoup. Enfin si tu veux... »**

Harry se tourna vers lui.

**« Bien sûr »**

Et il mit sa main dans celle de Louis, comme tout à l'heure sur la plage. Il serra doucement et le guida un peu dehors du village.

**« Je crois que c'est mon endroit préféré au monde »**  dit Louis alors qu'ils quittaient un chemin caillouteux pour un autre plus étroit en terre.

**« Je n'ai pas d'endroit préféré au monde »** , sa voix traduisait son essoufflement et Louis ralentit encore un peu.

**« Pas encore »** , répondit Louis en se tournant vers lui avec un demi sourire.

Ils traversèrent un petit bois, leur chemin seulement éclairé par la lune. Louis le guidait au milieu des sentiers qu'il avait déjà maintes fois empruntés et ne lâchait pas sa main. 

Progressivement la végétation se fit plus rare et ils pouvaient entendre l'océan. 

L'océan qui s'écrasait sur les rochers en contrebas. Louis avait emmené Harry sur les hauteurs qui jouxtaient le village, là où il n'y avait presque jamais personne et aucune lumière artificielle pour cacher les étoiles. 

Il l'emmena tout au bord de la falaise, sans lui lâcher la main et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe haute et sèche. Harry s'appuya sur ses mains et ferma les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière, Louis voyait ses narines frémir, doucement il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le Louis.

**« J'adore l'odeur de la nuit, je n'avais jamais senti une nuit comme ça, l'océan, les arbres, l'herbe, la terre et toi. »**

**« Moi ? »**

**« Oui, toi je te sens, tu sens...l'homme et toi, c'est très particulier, j'adore les odeurs, les bonnes odeurs bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup la tienne. »**

Il parlait vite mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gêné ou ému, c'était juste que beaucoup de mots lui venaient et il voulait tous les dire, Harry avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Louis.

Il s'allongea et Louis fit de même, leurs épaules se touchant. Ils étaient entourés par les herbes hautes, jaunies par le soleil trop fort de l'été, comme enveloppés dans un petit coin de paille.

**« Il y a plein d'étoiles, regarde »** , dit doucement Louis en tendant le bras vers le ciel.

La toile bleutée du ciel était tendue au dessus de leurs visages, tachetée de millions d'étoiles. Un nombre incalculable de petits boutons de lumière, déposés anarchiquement, ça et là.

Harry et Louis restèrent longtemps à les regarder, essayant peut-être de décoder leurs secrets. La main du garçon avait repris celle de Louis, et il avait mêlé leurs doigts. 

Soudain, il entendit Harry respirer un peu plus difficilement, il se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses temps et venaient se perdre dans son foulard.

Louis se mit sur le côté.

**« Harry... »**

Il avança sa main vers le visage du garçon, mais arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres. Harry se releva et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras. 

**« Harry, ça va ? »**

Il s'assit à son tour et le garçon se jeta dans ses bras. Il sanglotait contre sa poitrine et Louis ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de passer ses mains dans son dos, le serrer contre lui, pour essayer de l'apaiser d'une peine qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Sa main caressait la joue du garçon, chassant les larmes, lui murmurant des mots qu'il voulait apaisants. Mais Harry pleurait toujours.

**« Je...putain...je déteste ça ! »**  dit Harry avec force en se redressant.  **« Je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure pas, je ne pleure pas »**  répéta-t-il tout bas en regardant droit devant lui et en frottant ses joues pour les sécher.

La lune se reflétait sur l'eau agitée, les crêtes des vagues scintillant sous la lumière argentée. 

**« Harry, c'est pas grave, je...vraiment c'est pas grave »**  souffla Louis en posant sa main sur son bras.

**« Je ne pleure pas, c'est nul, je déteste ça »**  gémit Harry.  **« Je n'abandonne pas, tu sais. »**

**« Oui »**  acquiesça doucement Louis.

**« Mais des fois, c'est un peu dur. Alors ça déborde. »**

Harry fit un petit sourire à Louis qui avait sortit une cigarette et l'allumait puis regarda de nouveau l'océan. 

**« Dis, Louis ? »**

**« Hum ?»** , il exhala la fumée de cigarette qu'il venait d'aspirer.

**« Est-ce que tu me regarderas quand je serais une étoile ? »**

Louis tourna vivement la tête vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

**« Oui, quand je serai une étoile, tu penseras à me regarder là haut ? Moi je te regarderai. »**  assura le garçon.

Louis inspira et baissa les yeux en réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

**« Bien sûr. Je te chercherai, d'ici... »**  et c'était un doux euphémisme. 

**« D'accord »** , le garçon haussa les épaules et attrapa la cigarette à moitié consumée de Louis pour la porter à ses lèvres. 

**« C'est quoi là-bas ? »**  Demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Il montrait le bord de mer un peu plus loin à leur droite, l'endroit semblait très animé, des éclairages multicolores balayaient le ciel et la plage.

**« Une sorte de fête foraine, je crois. Tu veux y aller ? »**  demanda Louis en se redressant. 

**« Oui ! »** , Harry était déjà en train de se remettre debout. 

Louis fit de même et ils tournèrent le dos à l'océan pour replonger dans le petit bois. Harry regarda une dernière fois derrière lui.

Ils traversèrent le village en sens inverse jusqu'à rejoindre la voiture de Louis. Harry levait souvent les yeux vers le ciel, il cherchait les étoiles et ne lui lâchait surtout pas la main.

  
**« Ca va ? »**  demanda Louis en entendant le garçon soupirer lourdement alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil passager. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser cette question.

**« Très bien »** , soupira Harry, son sourire était fatigué.  **« En fait, je suis train de voir une barbapapa énorme danser devant mes yeux et elle m'appelle, j'te jure, je l'entends dire « Harryyyy, Harryyyy, maaaange moi »** , il faisait des grands gestes avec ses bras, comme s'il essayait d'hypnotiser le pare-brise avec ses longues mains. 

Louis secoua la tête en rigolant. 

**« Oui, elle est _énorme_  et  _rose_  ! Et je vais tout manger et m'en coller plein les doigts, ça va être un massacre ! »**, continua Harry en éclatant de rire.

Louis avait hâte de voir ça, Harry en train de manger une barbapapa, se collant des grands filets de nuages de sucre entre les doigts, essayant de les faire rentrer dans sa bouche, tel un gamin impatient. Oh oui, Louis voulait vraiment voir ça. 

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la fête foraine, Louis le savait, il connaissait chaque recoin de cette côte dentelée, il avait quasiment grandi ici. Harry avait enlevé ses chaussures et replié ses genoux contre lui, il regardait par la vitre, captant chaque détail qu'ils croisaient. 

Il ne leur fallu qu'une trentaine de minutes pour arriver sur ce qui devait être un grand terrain vague l'hiver, mais qui pour l'instant, se découpait en un grand parc d'attraction estival auquel était accolé un parking de fortune. 

Louis avait à peine coupé le contact que Harry était déjà dehors, refermant la portière sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, toute son attention retenue par les lumières rouges, bleues, vertes, violettes, jaunes, blanches qui balayaient la nuit, les musiques et sons typiques, les cris aigus émanant des manèges à sensations, les odeurs de confiseries, pommes d'amour, guimauves, pralines, barbapapa évidemment.  
Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, sentir, ressentir, écouter, voir, parler, sourire ? Il se tourna vers Louis et sautilla sur place.

**« On doit y aller ! »** , il piaffait d'impatience.

**« J'approuve ! Par contre, je fais pas le train fantôme, hors de question »** , prévint Louis. 

**« Sérieusement ? »** , Harry s'était immobilisé et le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

**« Je suis très sérieux, ça me fout un trouille incroyable, je monte pas là-dedans et c'est pas négociable »**  ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry commencer à faire la moue.

Harry rigola en montrant Louis du doigt.

**« Tu as _vraiment_  peur dans les trains fantômes ? »**, il était hilare et donnait des petits coups dans les côtes de Louis alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'entrée de la fête.

**« C'est pas drôle ! »** , il essayait de repousser les mains de Harry qui le faisaient sursauter.

**« Et en plus t'es chatouilleux ! »** , il plantait ses doigts en rigolant dans le ventre et la taille de Louis qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en protestant faiblement.

**« Arrête ! »**

Ils riaient sincèrement et franchement, Louis se tortillait pour échapper aux attaques de Harry et Harry se faisait un malin plaisir de le torturer maintenant qu'il avait découvert deux de ses points faibles en quelques secondes. 

Ils chahutaient tout en avançant et ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient entrés au cœur de la fête foraine. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry releva les yeux et s'arrêta net de bouger pour regarder tout autour de lui que Louis remarqua ce qu'il l'entourait. L'été touchait à sa fin, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de monde, des adolescents, des adultes venus entre amis, des familles avec des enfants excités. Et tous ces bruits, toutes ces lumières, toutes ces odeurs. 

Il regardait les petits wagonnets des montagnes russes dévaler les pentes, puis remonter et tourner sur les rails lorsqu'il sentit Harry le tirer par la main. Le garçon était en train de les conduire vers un stand de confiseries en tout genre. Sur la gauche, des dizaines de pommes d'amour rouges et tentatrices était posées sur une plaque de métal prêtes à briser les dents des plus jeunes et mêmes des plus vieux et à leur droite, une grosse machine bleue et blanche activait ses grands bras mécaniques pour brasser de la pâte à guimauve rose. Des pralines grillaient et un gros monsieur avec un tablier blanc couvert de tâches était en train de tourner un bâtonnet de bois dans la cuve où du sucre était en train de se transformer en filaments cotonneux.

**« Louis... »**  murmura Harry, en ne lâchant pas sa main. Il regardait l'épais coussin rose gonfler autour du bois à mesure que le gros monsieur le faisait tourner dans la machine.

Le garçon regardait chacun des gestes du marchand en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il semblait fasciné et Louis le trouvait adorable. 

Leur tour arriva et Louis commanda la plus grosse barbapapa qui était proposée. Il posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir de bois et Harry attrapa le bâtonnet. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le garçon était déjà en train de tirer une grande bande collante de sucre léger, il le porta à sa bouche et ferma les yeux en la sentant fondre sur sa langue. C'était doux, sucré, parfumé, chimique et Harry adorait ça.

Ils marchèrent au milieu des stands, jeux d'adresse et de hasard, attractions plus ou moins effrayantes, se frayant un chemin au milieu des gens, piochant tour à tour dans le gros nuage sucré.

Soudainement, Harry s'arrêta et tendit le bras vers le ciel.

**« On y va ?! »**

Il montrait le haut de la grande roue, les nacelles se balançaient doucement, certaines montaient, d'autres descendait.

**« Euh, là haut ? »**  hésita Louis.

**« Me dit pas que tu as peur du vide aussi _Louis_  »** le taquina Harry.

**« Non, non »**  répondit précipitamment Louis. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur du vide c'est juste qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en ces manèges qui semblaient toujours, selon lui, fait des fils de fer et de boulons rouillés.

Louis n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont ce truc pouvait tenir debout sans se casser la figure, Harry l'avait déjà traîné vers le guichet où il avait pris l'initiative de demander deux tickets tout en picorant dans l'énorme barbapapa, il ne perdait pas le nord, loin de là.

Ils attendirent patiemment que leur tour arrive, Harry se moquant gentiment de Louis qui regardait avec une méfiance non dissimulée l'amas de ferraille, tout en continuant à se coller les doigts et les lèvres avec son nuage rose en sucre qui commençait à perler sous l'effet de la chaleur ambiante.

Une nacelle s'arrêta devant eux et une jeune fille les fit avancer jusqu'à elle. Elle les invita à y monter et referma une petite barrière alors qu'ils s'installaient tous les deux du même côté de façon à être dans le sens de la marche. Le côté de Harry donnait sur l'océan et celui de Louis sur la fête foraine et l'arrière pays qu'il ne distinguait plus dans la nuit. 

Harry ne cessait de picorer dans la barbapapa tout en regardant le sol qui s'éloignait d'eux en même temps que les sons devenaient plus confus et indistincts. L'assise n'était pas des plus confortables, rien ne venait adoucir le bois mais en dehors de ça, Louis devait admettre que le manège était vraiment joli. Des kilomètres de guirlandes électriques avaient été enroulés autour de l'armature métallique et le toit de leur nacelle était fait de dizaines d'ampoules parsemant les fils tendus de manières savamment anarchique.

Ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à voir au-delà des limites du parc, les lumières trop fortes et trop nombreuses assombrissaient tout le reste. Mais ils pouvaient tout de même distinguer l'étendue noire et mouvante de l'océan sur laquelle se reflétait la lune en une longue traînée argentée.

Harry regardait partout, la nacelle, le parc, l'eau, le ciel, Louis, la barbapapa, sans cesser de parler. Il commentait tout ce qu'il voyait à mesure que la nacelle faisait le tour du manège s'arrêtant souvent pour permettre la descente de certains passagers et la montée d'autres. A chaque fois Louis s'agrippait soit à son jean, soit à Harry, le lâchant rapidement, toujours un peu gêné. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de l'être, c'était Harry après tout, c'était  _différent_. Mais le garçon ne l'était vraisemblablement pas du tout, l'attitude de Louis le faisant même beaucoup rire.

Brusquement, alors qu'ils avaient quasiment fait la moitié du deuxième tour, la Grande Roue s'immobilisa et toutes les ampoules sans exceptions s'éteignirent. La main libre de Louis chercha immédiatement celle de Harry. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ces manèges de foire et il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Au demeurant, ce qui était en train de se passer étayait sa thèse initiale. La situation amusait beaucoup Harry qui continuait à piailler joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Louis serrer un peu trop fort la sienne.

**« Louis, t'as quand même pas la trouille ? »**  demanda-t-il en souriant.

**« Pas un brin »**  ironisa-t-il.

**« T'as peur de quoi ? »**

**« Je sais pas, peut-être...hum...de tomber »**

Harry attrapa un morceau de barbapapa et le fourra dans sa bouche.

**« Au pire, on meurt de toute façon »**  dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules et en se léchant les doigts. 

**« Au pire... »**  grogna Louis. Il lâcha la main du garçon.

**« Non mais t'inquiète pas »** , il continuait de manger,  **« on va pas mourir ce soir »**

**« Ah parce que tu sais quand les gens meurent toi ? »** , le ton de Louis était ironique, sa peur le rendait nerveux et peu amène.

**« Louis, t'es un peu désagréable là »**  répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui. **« Non mais je sais pas quand _les gens_  vont mourir. Mais comment dire...hum...j'ai une sorte d'intuition, je n'ai pas encore pu la vérifier sur le long terme, comme tu peux t'en douter, mais en règle générale j'me trompe pas. Donc je sais qu'on va pas mourir ce soir, toi d'ailleurs ça sera dans très longtemps et moi dans...très pas longtemps mais bon ça c'était pas très dur à deviner »** acheva-t-il en souriant.

Il avait à peine prononcé ces derniers mots que le manège se ralluma et se remit en route.

**« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit »**  sourit Harry en se tournant vers la rambarde pour regarder toutes les couleurs qui balayaient le ciel et le sol.

Louis se détendit et regarda Harry. Il avait l'air heureux, ou du moins, juste bien. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi un peu sèchement mais le garçon ne semblait pas s'en être offusqué outre mesure. Louis le regardait sourire et piocher dans la barbapapa qui commençait à lui couler sur les doigts et il avait envie de sourire à nouveau lui aussi. 

Déjà pour Harry, enfin pour Louis, la fin de leur tour arriva et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule tout en achevant la pauvre confiserie.

Ils déambulaient entre les attractions et différents stands, riant des cris des gamins et des têtes effrayés de certains. Harry avait sa main dans celle de Louis, il semblait tenir à ce geste et Louis aussi en réalité. C'était, en quelque sorte, le signe physique du lien qu'il avait découvert puis qu'il tissait petit à petit entre eux. Il n'était pas vraiment tangible, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'en parleraient jamais, mais le fait de lier leurs mains était révélateur de l'indicible.  
Louis était parfaitement conscient qu'on les regardait avec curiosité voir animosité. Deux garçons qui se tiennent la main, le foulard et le teint blafard de Harry, ils ne ressemblaient pas à quelque chose de connu ou de familier pour les gens, Louis ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce type de situation mais il n'avait absolument rien à faire du regard de ces autres. Rien ne comptait vraiment en dehors de Harry cette nuit et c'était de plus en plus vrai.

**« Regarde !»**  s'écria Harry en pointant du doigt un stand coloré et illuminé autour duquel tournaient des gamins excités qui se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds pour coller leurs mains poisseuses aux grandes vitres  **« Viens ! »**.

Le garçon le tirait par la main tout en fouillant dans sa poche de jean et en avançant vers le stand. Louis le vit sortir un billet et se diriger vers la petite cabine où se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait surveiller le lieu. Elle ne dit rien, ne les regarda pas et sans un sourire, transforma le billet en une multitude de pièces de monnaie que Harry prit dans sa main et glissa dans son jean. 

Louis le suivit alors qu'il faisait le tour, regardant avidement à travers les grandes vitres, choisissant, selon lui, le meilleur endroit. Harry se décida enfin et Louis le rejoignit alors qu'il était déjà en train de mettre une première pièce dans la fente métallique de la machine. 

Ils se trouvaient devant ce qui ressemblait à un grand aquarium remplit de peluches et breloques en tout genre que des générations de candidats plus malheureux que chanceux tentaient désespérément d'attraper avec une grande pince qu'ils actionnaient grâce à une sorte de manche articulé.

**« C'est.... »**  commença Louis alors que la pince remontait sans rien entre ses grandes griffes.

**« Le plus gros attrape nigaud du siècle, je sais, mais j'adore ça »**  continua Harry en souriant sans lâcher la pince des yeux.

Louis le regardait s'acharner sur l'espèce de joystick, sa langue coincée entre ses dents, râler lorsque la pince remontait sans rien et chercher une nouvelle pièce dans ses poches. 

**« Je l'ai ! »**  s'écria Harry en voyant un petit ours en peluche remonter avec la pince et...tomber juste avant d'arriver à lui.

**« Mais... »**  bredouilla Harry en se tournant vers Louis, l'air scandalisé,  **« il se fout de moi ce truc ! »**

**« C'est pas impossible »**  le taquina Louis.

**« Attends »**  s'énerva Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers la machine.  **« Tu vas voir ! »**

Louis gloussa en voyant Harry s'énerver après la fichue pince, ils avaient les sourcils froncés et semblait déterminé à prendre le dessus sur cette foutue machine. 

**« Hors de question que je reparte sans ce truc, il est à moi ! »**

Louis le regarda s'acharner pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que son stock de pièces soit épuisé. 

Lorsque Harry se retourna vers lui, les épaules basses et les yeux tristes après avoir regardé une dernière fois le nounours dans la vitrine, le ventre de Louis fit quelque chose qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel et plonger sa main dans une de ses poches pour récupérer ce qui lui restait de monnaie avant de tendre les pièces à Harry.

**« Vraiment...? »** , le garçon hésitait.

**« Harry, c'est bon, doit y'avoir trois ou quatre euros »** , répondit Louis en haussant les épaules.

Il eut droit à un sourire éclatant et sourit en voyant Harry se remettre devant sa machine, plus déterminé que jamais à attraper cet ours en peluche. 

Il ne lui restait plus que deux essais et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à récupérer sa peluche. Il était très concentré et enfin, la pince attrapa fermement non pas un mais deux petits ours et les lâcha devant lui.

Harry se tourna vers Louis, les yeux grand ouverts et éclata de rire, avant de se baisser pour récupérer son bien. 

**« J'ai gagné ! »**

Il lui montra victorieusement les deux petits jouets bon marché et les serra dans ses mains. 

Harry babillait toujours en lui parlant des peluches et du fait qu'il faudrait peut-être leur donner des noms, mais que finalement non, ce n'était pas nécessaire tandis qu'ils déambulaient à nouveau au milieu de la fête foraine qui commençait doucement à s'éteindre, la foule était plus clairsemée et la musique était un peu moins forte.

**« Tu voudrais faire quelque chose de spécial ? »**  demanda Louis.

Harry haussa les épaules.

**« Je sais pas...je crois que je suis un peu fatigué »**

**« Juste fatigué...? »**  tenta Louis. Il ne voulait pas mettre le doigt sur un sujet sensible mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

**« Oui, Louis, juste fatigué »**  répondit Harry en souriant, ses yeux passait de ses petites peluches à Louis. 

**« Est-ce que tu... »** , Louis tentait de trouver une tournure de phrase qui ne donnerait pas une signification étrange à ce qu'il voulait dire.  **« Tu veux que je te montre où j'habite ? »**. Il regardait le bout de ses chaussures et semblait vraiment gêné.

**« Oui, je veux bien aller chez toi »** répondit Harry d'un ton taquin, en lui pinçant le bras. Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à Louis, que ça allait, qu'il n'avait pas à faire attention à ses mots avec lui, vraiment pas.

Louis sourit en baissant les yeux, il ne savait pas où étaient les limites avec Harry. Encore une fois, rien n'était défini et il ne savait pas où ils allaient. C'était excitant et déstabilisant.

Harry soupira en s'asseyant dans la voiture, il posa les peluches sur ses genoux et passa ses mains sur son visage puis sur sa nuque. Il appuya ses doigts sur quelques points qu'il savait stratégiques pour essayer de soulager la tension qui lui vrillait le dos et la nuque. 

**« Tu es _vraiment_  fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Harry ne répondit pas, il se laissa aller contre l'appui tête en serrant les peluches dans ses mains. Elles étaient toutes les deux identiques, même forme, même taille et même couleur. Elles n'étaient même pas vraiment belles mais ils s'étaient donnés du mal pour les avoir et de toute façon, elles avaient et auraient toujours une signification particulière.

**« Tu habites loin ? »**

**« En dehors de la ville. A vingt minutes d'ici. »**

**« D'accord »**

La route défilait et Harry essayait d'apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel d'encre. Il avait entrouvert la fenêtre et sentait la nuit, ce n'était plus tout à fait la même odeur que tout à l'heure. Il sentait aussi Louis à côté de lui et son ventre se tordait. 

Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir, pas tout de suite, alors il ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre pour laisser l'air tiède lui fouetter le visage. Le changement avait été plutôt brutal mais Harry avait l'habitude, ce qui était en train de le ronger gagnait une bataille, mais une fois qu'il aurait dormi un petit peu, il pourrait reprendre le combat, même s'il savait que la guerre était perdue d'avance, il ne cèderait jamais.

Louis ne voulait pas s'inquiéter, après tout il le lui avait promis, mais il avait du mal à ne pas le faire alors qu'il entendait de plus en plus sa respiration sifflante et de moins en moins sa voix. 

La vingtaine de minutes que durait le trajet se fit dans le silence et ce n'est que lorsque Louis coupa le contact qu'il s'aperçut que Harry s'était endormi, les peluches toujours serrées entre ses doigts maigres.

Doucement, il lui effleura le bras puis la joue jusqu'à ce que le garçon ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était avec Louis, qu'il n'était pas de ce fichu hôpital ou chez lui avec sa mère qui accourait au moindre bruit, au moindre mot. Louis le considérait comme une vraie personne, un adulte, un égal, pas comme une petite chose malade et malheureuse, et ça, ça avait une valeur inestimable pour lui.

Ils n'eurent qu'à traverser un petit parking faiblement éclairé pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée du hall de l'immeuble. C'était un bâtiment récent qui ne comptait que trois étages et Louis lui expliqua qu'il y habitait depuis maintenant deux ans, avec Zayn, un de ses plus anciens amis.

Harry entra à sa suite dans l'ascenseur et évita soigneusement le miroir qui s'y trouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les cernes et le foulard qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier depuis quelques heures. Il baissa les yeux vers les petites peluches qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et leur sourit tandis qu'il caressait leurs ventres doux et ronds avec ses pouces. Il les aimait déjà beaucoup.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un palier plongé dans le noir et Harry sortit en premier. Il ne laissa pas à Louis le temps d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer le lieu, le tirant par la main vers lui. Il se colla contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et posant sa tête dans son cou. Louis resta sans bouger un moment et alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, les plongeant dans le noir, il posa ses mains dans le dos du garçon, lui rendant son étreinte. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, la bouche de Louis près de la tempe de Harry, il le respirait, mélange d'odeur d'enfant et d'homme, sucré, ambigu, comme il devinait que le garçon était. 

Harry releva la tête et tout à côté de l'oreille de Louis lui chuchota un « merci » puis il s'écarta de lui et continua, plus fort :

**« Alors, tu me montres ta maison ? »**

Louis essaya de reprendre contenance en introduisant la clé dans la serrure, l'étreinte l'avait déstabilisé, Harry le déstabilisait.

Il entra sans ouvrir la lumière, il espérait presque que Zayn dormait déjà ou qu'il était chez sa copine, il ne voulait rien avoir à expliquer ce soir, il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur tout ça, du moins pas encore. 

A la lueur de l'écran de son téléphone portable, il trouva un mot laissé par son colocataire, lui indiquant qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Louis posa son cellulaire et alluma la lumière. Harry attendait sur le pas de la porte.

**« Entre, Zayn n'est pas là. »**

Harry avança dans l'appartement regardant autour de lui, l'endroit était décoré simplement mais avec soin, il s'y sentit immédiatement bien. Louis posa ses clés et vida ses poches sur le petit meuble de l'entrée et prit Harry par la main. Il se sentait tout à la fois plus adulte que jamais et aussi timide et enthousiaste qu'un enfant.

**« Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre »**

Ils traversèrent tout l'appartement jusqu'à la porte tout au fond du couloir et lorsque Louis l'ouvrit et alluma la lumière, Harry sut qu'il aurait pu vivre ici. L'ensemble donnait une impression de masculinité et de confort serein. Un canapé en cuir vieilli marron faisait face à une télévision à écran plat, les nombreux coussins donnaient envie de s'y jeter. Une guitare sèche et foncée reposait dans un coin de la pièce. Tandis que tout un mur était occupé par une haute et large bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes tailles et toutes les couleurs qui jouxtait un large bureau sur lequel trônaient de multiples papiers et stylos entourant un ordinateur portable fermé. 

Le lit était installé tout près d'une large porte fenêtre donnant sur ce qui semblait être balcon. Harry y posa les peluches et s'approcha de la bibliothèque tandis que Louis ouvrait la porte fenêtre pour essayer de faire entre un peu de fraîcheur dans la pièce. 

Le garçon regardait les livres, touchait les couvertures. Il était là, dans cette chambre et il était bien, juste un peu fatigué, mais serein, il avait une confiance aveugle en Louis et il savait qu'il avait raison. Le destin l'avait mené jusqu'à lui, c'était écrit.

**« Tu l'as ! »**  s'exclama-t-il en sortant un livre du rayon.

**« Lequel ? »**  demanda Louis.

**« Âmes Perdues de Poppy Brite »** , il regardait le livre avec adoration, le feuilletant pour lire certains passages.  **« C'est mon livre préféré, tu sais. »**  Son regard passait de Louis, aux lignes noircissant les pages. 

**« Oh, celui là. »**  répondit doucement Louis.  **« C'est un de mes préférées aussi. »**  ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de lui. 

**« Je le lis souvent, les gens disent qu'il est étrange, qu'il est trop noir, trop violent, qu'il y a trop de sexe. Mais je ne crois pas, il parle de la vie, de l'amour vrai, elle exprime juste tout ça différemment. Des fois j'ai un peu l'impression d'être comme Nothing, seul, que quelqu'un m'attend quelque part, mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore et que moi non plus. »**. Il regardait Louis, et ils savaient tous les deux ce que ces mots signifiaient.

**« Mais ils finissent par se trouver »** , finit Louis.  **« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose »**

Il éteignit la lumière de la chambre et sortit sur le balcon, invitant Harry à s'installer sur l'un des deux chaises recouvertes d'une housse moelleuse.   
Louis sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en tendit une au garçon. Il faisait encore chaud malgré l'heure très avancée et quasiment aucun bruit excepté ceux qu'ils faisaient ne venait troubler l'atmosphère. Louis avait éteint les lumières de la chambre à dessein, il ne voulait qu'aucune clarté artificielle ne vienne troubler l'obscurité.

**« Tu vois, j'aime beaucoup être ici. Le soir, quand j'écris, je sors pour fumer et je reste là »**

Harry hocha la tête, il regardait au loin, tirant lentement sur sa cigarette. Son profil se découpait dans l'obscurité, front légèrement bombé, nez droit, parfait, bouche charnue, menton discret. 

**« J'avais déjà vu les étoiles, mais jamais comme ça »** , murmura doucement le garçon. Il regarda vers le ciel et ferma les yeux.

Parfois, comme à cet instant, Louis avait l'impression que Harry avait oublié qu'il était condamné, et en un sens c'était le cas, là, sous les étoiles, à la lumière du clair de lune, il était simplement immortel. Magnifique et immortel.

Harry jeta son mégot et étira ses long bras au dessus de sa tête, il était si fatigué...Mais il ne voulait pas dormir, il le voyait comme une perte de temps. Ils en avaient peu et il s'en voulait de devoir le gaspiller ainsi.

**« Harry, tu tombes de sommeil, viens.... »** commença Louis en se levant.

**« On peut rester encore un peu »**  répondit le garçon en étouffant un bâillement.

**« On a encore toute la journée demain, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore fini »**

Louis était debout devant Harry, la main tendue vers lui, il avait compris...Harry prit sa main et se leva.

**« Je vais sûrement dormir longtemps, il faut que tu me réveilles tôt demain matin, d'accord ? »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas »**  sourit Louis.

Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs de sa commode pour en sortir un tee shirt noir et montra la salle de bain à Harry.

**« Tiens »** , il fouillait dans les placards,  **« je te laisse une serviette et ça, ça peut toujours servir »** , il lui déballa une brosse à dent toute neuve qu'il déposa sur le rebord du lavabo.

**« Merci »**

Louis le laissa seul et Harry se mis face au miroir, il enleva son jean, son sweat shirt puis son tee shirt, son regard ne s'attardant pas plus d'une demi seconde sur ses côtes saillantes. La manœuvre avait fait tomber le foulard, il contempla son reflet, ses doigts passant sur le fin duvet châtain qui recouvrait son crâne, puis il baissa rapidement les yeux et renoua le foulard sans plus regarder. C'était peut-être l'aspect de sa maladie qu'il supportait le moins, il était vraiment très attaché à son apparence, avant...maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien. Il se brossa les dents, passa de l'eau sur son visage et rejoignit Louis après avoir enfilé le long et grand tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté. 

Il avait ouvert les draps et déposé les petites peluches sur l'oreiller.

**« Ca va ? »**  demanda doucement Louis.

Il était malgré tout conscient que la situation était étrange, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures et Harry était chez lui dans son lit, mais il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, enfin quasiment aucune.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, toi ça va ? »**

**« Je suis bien avec toi »**

**« Moi aussi »**

**« Alors tout va pour le mieux »**  sourit Louis,  **« je passe à la salle de bain et j'arrive »**

**« Je t'attends »**

Harry se glissa entre les draps et soupira de soulagement en s'allongeant. Il avait tendance à avoir mal partout et tout le temps, en particulier en fin de journée. Il ne se rappelait pas de jours où la douleur ne lui rendait pas visite. Mais ce soir, enfin cette nuit, il s'en fichait royalement. Il regarda autour de lui, s'imprégnant de l'univers de Louis, de ce qu'il était, de l'endroit où il vivait, de ce qu'il aimait. Il voulait l'attendre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, prendre sa main, le voir sourire. Mais lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Harry dormait profondément, une de peluche calée dans son cou, l'autre emprisonnée dans sa main. 

Louis se glissa à son tour dans le lit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le garçon, il éteignit la lumière et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. 

Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et le clair de lune tombait directement sur le visage de Harry. Il regarda chaque détail mis en exergue par la lueur argentée. Il essayait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la fin de l'après-midi, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais le sommeil l'emporta et il s'endormit aux côtés de Harry.

**[...]**

Lorsque Louis se réveilla le lendemain, il était près de dix heures et sa main était liée à celle de Harry. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment c'était arrivé. Il regarda le garçon qui dormait encore, une peluche toujours serrée dans son autre main, son foulard avait un peu glissé et Louis regardait avec tendresse mais aussi avec un peu de tristesse, le petit duvet qui apparaissait. Il paressa quelques minutes au lit et décida d'aller prendre une douche, laissant quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire à Harry.

Il resta un petit moment sous l'eau, histoire de se réveiller complètement puis se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee shirt noir. Il passa par la chambre avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, Harry dormait toujours et Louis décida de lui préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner. 

Il mis des choses qu'il pensait que Harry aimerait sur un plateau, du jus de fruit, du chocolat chaud, et des pains au chocolat qu'il passa au four après les avoir sorti du congélateur et lui apporta le tout.

**« Hey »** , il s'était assis sur le lit et caressait doucement la joue de Harry. 

**« B'jour »** , sa voix était faible et rauque et le soleil qui rentrait dans la pièce l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux.

**« Bien dormi ? »**

**« Mieux que jamais »**  répondit Harry en s'asseyant dans le lit et en frottant ses yeux.  **« Et toi ? »**

**« Très bien. Tu as faim ? »**

**« Je crois »** , le garçon haussa les épaules.

**« Tu crois ? »**  répéta Louis en souriant.

**« Nan, en fait, je suis sûr, ça sent trop bon. »**

Louis rit et installa le plateau entre eux. Harry avait les yeux pleins de sommeil et son foulard n'était pas bien mis, mais il s'en fichait, il était heureux de l'avoir là, avec lui.

**« Tu as l'air reposé. »**

**« Oui...Il profite que je sois fatigué pour avancer. Mais si je dors, je reprends le dessus. »**

Louis baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur ou d'être triste, pas quand il était en face de Harry. Pas de pitié, pas de détresse. Il avait promis.

Harry mangeait avec appétit, assis en tailleur dans le tee-shirt trop grand de Louis.

**« Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? »**

**« De prendre une douche ! »**  s'exclama Harry en souriant son bol de chocolat entre les mains, une petite moustache de lait était apparue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

**« Ca me paraît réalisable »**  répondit Louis sur un ton plus que sérieux,  **« Et ensuite ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore »** , le garçon haussa les épaules. 

**« D'accord. »**  Louis se leva et pris le plateau  **« Tu connais le chemin ? »**

Harry acquiesça et retomba dans le lit en s'étirant comme un chat, profitant des rayons du soleil qui s'écrasaient sur lui. 

Louis s'occupa de la petite vaisselle de leur petit-déjeuner pendant que Harry passait à la salle de bain. Il prit le temps de prendre une longue douche et lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, enroulé dans une grande serviette de bain, il vit que Louis lui avait laissé un sous-vêtement et un tee-shirt propres. Harry les enfila, rattacha correctement son foulard, et rejoignit Louis qui était en train de ranger le salon sur des airs d'Incubus. La station Ipod jouait I Wish You Were Here et Harry l'écouta un moment chanter sur la musique alors qu'il croyait être seul. Lorsque le garçon se mit à chanter sur le refrain, Louis se retourna brusquement en laissant tomber les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains.

**« Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'étais ailleurs... »**

**« J'ai vu ça. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, et ta voix aussi. »** , il s'avança pour aider Louis à ramasser les papiers éparpillés au sol.

**« Oh, ma voix...je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu aies du entendre ça. »** , ses sourcils étaient froncés, il était vraiment gêné que Harry l'ai surpris en train de chanter. C'était comme pour l'écriture, il adorait chanter autant qu'écrire, mais en privé uniquement. Il ne savait pas si il aurait pu supporter un refus ou une critique trop violente alors il préférait ne demander l'avis de personne. 

**« Dit pas de bêtises, tu as une très jolie voix. »**  confirma Harry en relevant la tête vers lui.  **« Et merci beaucoup pour les vêtements, tu n'étais pas obligé... »**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises toi non plus »**  sourit Louis. 

L'Ipod passa à la chanson suivante et un frisson parcourut le dos de Harry. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment.

**« Y'a un souci Harry ? »**

**« Non ! Non...C'est juste ma chanson, tu vois. Quand je l'écoute, c'est...inexplicable »**  répondit le garçon sans ouvrir les yeux.

**« Je vois »**  murmura Louis.

Pendant les quatre minutes que durèrent le morceau, Louis ne cessa de regarder Harry qui chantait silencieusement. Lorsque les dernières notes se jouèrent, une larme roula sur la joue de Harry, et il rouvrit les yeux en souriant à Louis.

**« Wow, bon, ça va mieux !»**  s'exclama Harry en tapant dans ses mains.

Louis fronça les sourcils.

**« T'es sûr ? »**

**« Oui ! »**

**« T'es étrange là, tu sais. »**  badina Louis

**« Pas vrai ! Zayn ne rentre pas ? »** , Harry s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Louis, il était resté debout pendant tout le temps de la chanson.

**« Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer, je pense qu'il est allé bosser directement. »**

**« Il fait quoi ? »**

**« Il tient un magasin de musique »**

**« Vraiment ?! »**

**« Oui, c'est un excellent bassiste et il a fait de la musique son métier. »**

**« Et ça marche bien ? »**

**« Plutôt, il commence à avoir une sacrée clientèle. »**

**« Tu vois Louis, il l'a fait, la musique, sa passion »** , lança Harry en levant un œil de ses ongles qu'il était en train de regarder avec attention. 

Louis se renfrogna un peu.

**« Il est quelle heure ? »**

Louis attrapa son portable sur la table.

**« Bientôt treize heures »** , indiqua Louis, son ventre se serrant désagréablement. 

**« Oh...déjà... »**

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent. 

**« Ca te dirait de manger la meilleure glace de toute ta vie Harry ? »** , c'est la première chose qui lui était venue, il voulait le voir sourire, il se l'était promis. 

**« Maintenant ? »**

**« Dans une demi-heure, juste le temps d'y aller. »**  se moqua gentiment Louis.

**« D'accord ! »** , il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il savait ce que Louis essayait de faire et il lui en était reconnaissant. Même si c'était difficile, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser au moment où il devrait rentrer. Il devait vivre l'instant présent, avec Louis.  **« Je vais chercher mon sweat et j'arrive »**  ajouta-t-il en se levant.

**« Je t'attends »**

Harry se rendit dans la chambre de Louis, enfila son sweat shirt et regarda autour de lui. Il assimilait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il se retrouvait ici. Il fourra l'une des deux petites peluches dans sa poche et posa l'autre sur l'oreiller de Louis, puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait envie de pleurer.

**« Prêt ? »**  lui demanda Louis alors qu'il le rejoignait dans l'entrée.

**« Pour une glace, toujours. »**  répondit Harry en se collant un sourire sur le visage.

Il n'accorda pas plus ses faveurs au miroir de l'ascenseur que quelques heures auparavant et lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture, Harry demanda une cigarette à Louis.

Louis passa par des petites routes que Harry ne connaissait pas, il lui montra la maison où il avait grandi jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage, il passa aussi devant chez Elle et devant la libraire qu'il préférait. Et enfin il longea la côte pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à se garer vers le port. 

**« Tu habites depuis combien de temps ici ? »** , demanda Louis alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du glacier

**« Depuis cinq ans »** , Harry attrapa sa main.

**« Et avant ? »**

**« J'étais dans le nord. Avant de se barrer, mon père nous a beaucoup baladé, il est militaire. »**

**« Tiens c'est ici »**

La terrasse en teck était recouverte de meubles en osier foncés garnis de coussins écrus moelleux, des grands parasols de la même teinte ombrageaient l'endroit.

**« Tu sais quoi, ça fait cinq ans que je vis ici, et je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit »**

Ils s'installèrent et examinèrent avec attention les cartes qui se trouvaient déjà sur la table.

**« Louis. »**

**« Hum ? »**

**« Comment je peux choisir ?! Y'a beaucoup trop de choses ! »**  s'exclama Harry.

**« En fait, je t'avouerai que j'ai envie de tout prendre »**  répondit Louis en faisant la moue.

**« Des Spaglacetthis ! »**

**« Des quoi ? »**

**« Des Spaglacetthis ! Alors si je comprends bien. »** , il pointa une ligne de la carte avec son doigt,  **« c'est comme des Spaghettis mais en glace, euh...les spaghettis c'est en glace à la vanille et la sauce tomate, c'est du coulis de fruits rouges avec des vrais morceaux de fraises ! »**

Louis rigola, on aurait dit que Harry venait de découvrir une pépite d'or.

**« Je prends ça ! »**

**« J'ai cru comprendre »**  se moqua gentiment Louis.  **« Moi je vais prendre celle avec les cookies »**

Ils commandèrent et Harry déplaça sa chaise pour être à côté de Louis, face à l'océan. 

Louis serra doucement ses doigts. 

Leur commande arriva rapidement et ils ne laissèrent pas à leur glace le temps de fondre.

Harry avait mangé la moitié de son assiette et Louis le regardait dubitatif :

**« Harry, t'es quand même pas en train d'essayer d'enrouler la glace autour de ta cuillère ? »**

**« Bein si, c'est des spaghettis. »**  argumenta le garçon.

**« Oui mais c'est de la glace. »**

Il releva sa cuillère et sembla réfléchir un moment.

**« C'est pas faux. »**

Harry reprit sa cuillère correctement et recommença à dévorer sa glace avec passion. 

**« T'avais raison, c'est la meilleure glace que j'ai jamais mangé »**

Louis le regardait terminer son assiette en fumant une cigarette. Il avait juste encore oublié qu'il devait ralentir voir arrêter cette connerie, comme d'habitude.

Harry lui chipa entre les doigts et la porta à ses lèvres.

**« Je suis bien, là »**  souffla Harry en même temps qu'il exhalait la fumée âcre.

**« Moi aussi »**  murmura Louis.

**« Tu crois qu'on pourrait, genre, arrêter le temps ? »**  demanda Harry tout bas.

**« Si seulement »**

Et tous les deux le pensaient tellement fort. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour ce que ces quelques heures s'étirent à l'infini. Mais c'était impossible, ils en étaient absolument conscients et ce depuis le début. Aucune illusion. Alors il voulait profiter de cet instant, face à l'océan, leurs mains et leurs esprits liés.

Ils n'avaient plus envie de bouger ni de parler, ils voulaient simplement être l'un avec l'autre. Les choses n'avaient pas à être dites.   
La sonnerie du portable de Louis les fit sursauter, en voyant le nom de Zayn s'afficher sur l'écran, il décida de répondre, son ami devait s'inquiéter.

**« Oui ? »**

Il regardait Harry et se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il venait d'en prendre conscience avec acuité, en regardant son visage et son sourire, en entendant Zayn, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait partie d'une vie antérieure.

**« Bien et toi? »  
**  
Harry entendait une voix grave émanant du micro du téléphone sans pouvoir distinguer les mots qu'elle prononçait.

**« Oui, j'ai dormi à l'appart. »**

**« Non, pas seul »**

**« Ah oui, je t'explique quand je rentre. D'accord ? »**

****

 

**« Je sais pas encore, à ce soir »  
**

Et il raccrocha en regardant l'écran de son cellulaire avant de le ranger dans son passage.

**« Il est quelle heure ? »**  demanda Harry qui avait intercepté son geste.

**« Pas loin de seize heures »**

Louis n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ils étaient là depuis plus de deux heures et il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé une demi-heure tout au plus.

**« Oh...Il va falloir que tu me ramènes... »**  dit Harry tout bas.

**« Il va falloir qu'on y pense oui... »**

Rien ne les obligeait vraiment à faire ça maintenant, mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ça ne devait durer qu'une journée, vingt-quatre heures. Aussi court qu'intense. C'était ce qui avait été dit dès le début et ils devaient le respecter. Louis avait réussi, il avait tenu sa promesse. Et Harry était plus heureux que son cœur et ses mots ne pouvaient le dire. 

Mais ça allait aussi au-delà, au-delà de cette promesse et il fallait que ça s'arrête, même si c'était déjà allé beaucoup trop loin. Ils n'avaient pas fait exprès, bien sûr que non, leurs âmes s'étaient trouvées, leurs cœurs, leurs corps, leurs esprits. Ce n'était pour le moment qu'un sentiment diffus en eux et ils n'en parleraient pas vraiment, non, mais dorénavant, tout serait différent.

**« On y va ? »**  demanda doucement Louis en laissant un billet sur la table.

Harry acquiesça et se leva à la suite de Louis. Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture se fit dans le silence. Louis mit plusieurs minutes à démarrer, le regard dans le vague, il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Harry non plus, il avait posé ses mains sur genoux et Louis était venu recouvrir celle qui était le proche de lui d'une des siennes. 

Ils savaient que c'était la fin, qu'elle était inéluctable. Et même si Louis savait qu'il ne devait pas la retarder, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. 

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre ensemble et Harry prit la décision en soufflant :

**« Démarre »**

Louis serra la main du garçon et actionna la clé. Il sortit de sa place et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Aucune parole n'était échangée, la mâchoire de Louis était contractée au possible et Harry faisait son maximum pour retenir ses larmes.   
L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout, la tension était palpable.   
Louis prenait le chemin le plus long qu'il connaissait et les feux tricolores se liguaient pour tous passer au rouge à leur passage.  
Le trajet qui ne prenait habituellement qu'une quinzaine de minutes dura plus du double. 

Louis se gara dans le domaine de l'hôpital sur un petit parking peu fréquenté qu'il connaissait. Il devait être réservé aux médecins vu le standing de la dizaine de voitures qui y étaient parquées. 

Ils descendirent chacun de leur côté et se retrouvèrent face à face, sur ce foutu parking. 

Il n'y avait pas de musique comme dans les films, pas de gros plans, pas de jeux de caméras artistiques, juste leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient pas, les mots qui ne sortaient pas et Harry qui se jeta dans les bras de Louis.

Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas, ses bras entourèrent le garçon immédiatement, il le respira, inspirant tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui. Une de ses mains quitta le dos de Harry et se posa sur sa joue, enveloppant la moitié de son visage.

Le nez de Harry était plongé dans le cou de Louis, aussi proche de lui qu'il le pouvait. 

**« Je veux pas partir »**  murmura le garçon.

**« Je veux pas que tu me laisses »**

Louis avait une boule dans la gorge, il avait du mal à parler et n'imaginait pas un instant voir Harry s'éloigner de lui.

Il se détacha du garçon de quelques petits centimètres, il voulait voir son visage, encore et encore, se souvenir de chaque petit détail, chaque petite particularité. Il n'y aurait aucune photo, aucun dessin, juste le souvenir de son esprit qu'il allait chérir très longtemps.

Ils étaient proches et leurs odeurs se mélangeaient, enivrantes.

Louis posa son autre main sur le visage de Harry, l'encadrant. Ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes saillantes et il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

**« Louis ? »** , il chuchotait.

**« Oui ? »**

**« T'avais raison... »** , Harry baissa les yeux puis les releva pour les planter dans ceux de Louis.

**« J'avais raison ? »** , il ne comprenait pas.

**« C'est mieux que dans les livres »**

Le cœur de Louis explosa en entendant ces mots et celui de Harry suivit lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans presque bouger, exceptés les doigts de Louis sur les joues de Harry et leurs respirations saccadées.   
Puis leurs lèvres frémirent, doucement, et ils échangèrent leur premier et unique baiser. Celui par lequel ils firent comprendre à l'autre tout ce qu'il représentait. 

Le destin les avait placés sur le même chemin pour la plus courte mais aussi la plus agréable des ballades.

Louis posa son front contre celui de Harry, les yeux toujours fermés et chuchota à son tour :

**« Oui, j'avais raison, c'est mieux que dans les livres »**

Et c'était mieux que dans les livres, que ce qu'il avait connu, mieux que tout, c'était Harry.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Harry étaient toujours clos et des larmes perlaient sous ses paupières. Louis essuya délicatement celles qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses pouces.

**« Ne pleure pas... »**

**« Je...j'essaye, je te promets »** , il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les larmes coulèrent de plus belle alors il les referma.

Il posa ses mains sur celles Louis, caressant ses doigts.

**« Louis... »** , il inspira,  **« Je voudrais...hm...je voudrais te dire merci, mais ça serait pas assez fort. Je.... »**

**« Ne dis rien d'accord, on va faire comme si je savais et comme si toi tu savais ce que je voulais dire, parce que je suis sûre que c'est le cas et que ça rendra juste les choses moins difficiles, d'accord ? »**

Harry hocha et se jeta à nouveau contre Louis. 

Il lui embrassa la tempe, respira une dernière fois son odeur et avec l'impression que son cœur se déchirait lui murmura :

**« Harry, tu vas y aller maintenant, d'accord ? »**

**« Je peux pas... »**

**« Si, tu peux. Tu te rappelles ? Vingt-quatre heures. »** , il essayait de se convaincre autant qu'il essayait de convaincre Harry. 

Ils n'avaient pas le droit à plus longtemps, ils le savaient.

**«Louis... »** sanglota Harry. 

Il l'étreignit une dernière fois et se détacha de lui sans lâcher sa main, il le regarda puis se retourna et commença à marcher, s'éloignant de lui, à chaque pas. 

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et dans l'une d'elles trouva la petite peluche qu'il serra entre ses doigts, les larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues. Puis il tourna au coin de l'un des vieux bâtiments et ce fut la dernière vision que Louis eut du garçon.

Il remonta dans la voiture et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. Il se sentait incapable de tout mouvement, de toute pensée cohérente. Et lorsque plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, il démarra enfin, une seule et unique larme s'échappa de sous la monture de ses lunettes.

**[...]**

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, encore chaud comme il était de coutume pour la saison et si Louis fermait les yeux et se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait revenir en arrière. De plusieurs années, quarante-huit pour être précis. 

Comme tous les ans, le même jour, le deux septembre précisément, il s'asseyait sur son lit après avoir récupéré la boite en bois qu'il cachait soigneusement, et il l'ouvrait, détaillant chaque objet qui s'y trouvait. 

Il prit le livre, les pages étaient jaunies, il l'avait tellement relu... Pas tout de suite bien sûr, il avait du attendre quelques années avant d'en être capable. Il le feuilleta et une petite feuille s'en échappa et voleta jusqu'à tomber par terre. Louis se baissa difficilement et l'attrapa entre ses doigts gourds. C'était un rectangle de vieux papier fin déchiré dans un journal. Louis arriva avec peine à en relire les premiers mots.

_La famille Styles  
vous remercie du fond du coeur  
pour les quelques pensées et mots réconfortants,  
qui les ont accompagné,   
lors du décès de Harry Edward Styles,   
survenu le 6 septembre 2009,  
à l'âge de 20 ans._

  
Il le reposa soigneusement entre les deux pages cornées, là où Nothing retrouvait Zillah, puis rangea le livre.

Il sortit ensuite le tee-shirt soigneusement plié, Harry l'avait laissé dans la salle de bain ce jour là, Louis le mit contre son visage essayant de retrouver l'odeur depuis longtemps disparue.

Il le laissa tomber sur ses genoux et continua son exploration. 

Ses doigts trouvèrent la petite peluche. Elle avait vieilli elle aussi, mais Louis la chérissait comme un trésor. Il l'avait trouvé sur son oreiller lorsqu'il était rentré, et elle avait agit comme un déclencheur. Ce soir là, il s'était allongé dans le noir, sur l'oreiller qui avait abrité la nuit de Harry et ses yeux étaient restés secs, mais il n'avait pas dormi. 

Presque cinquante ans plus tard, le souvenir de Harry était en lui comme si il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule année. Il se souvenait de chaque instant de cette journée, il aimait fermer les yeux et voir le visage du garçon se dessiner sur ses paupières closes. 

Il se souvenait du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et de ce que Harry lui avait dit à propos des livres.

Et malgré les personnes qui avaient traversé la vie de Louis, il n'en avait aimé qu'une seule. Il ne trouvait pas ça triste, au contraire, il estimait avoir eu la plus belle des chances, en ayant pu rencontrer Harry. 

Zayn faisait toujours partie de sa vie, même s'ils n'habitaient plus ensemble. Il l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsque Harry était parti alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pourtant posé aucune question. 

Il l'avait aussi beaucoup soutenu lorsque quelques années après, il avait proposé ses écrits à des professionnels. C'est ensemble qu'ils avaient pris une cuite magistrale lorsque le premier bouquin de Louis était sorti dans les librairies. Et quand ce soir là, Louis avait levé son verre de champagne en direction des étoiles, Zayn n'avait rien dit, se contentant juste de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. 


End file.
